When Two Paths Cross
by Rikku Maikeruzu
Summary: It's been 6 years since I left my home on Mt. Quena to travel the world. 5 years since my true power awakened. Now I'm travelling through Unova and see something I never thought I'd see... Another of my kind.


**A/N : Hi Everybody! This is my first story that is exclusively pokemon and i have a co-author on this one named MedMana who's helping me. Here's the first chapter of "When Two Paths Cross."**

**Disclaimer : Neither me nor MedMana own Pokemon. **

**Three Years Ago, New Island...**

"Wanna tell me just why we're so far away from home on this wreck of an island?" a man in an odd knight uniform asked his female companion, who wore a similar uniform.  
>"I told you that ghetsis wanted us to investigate a psychic disturbance that popped up on sensors about 5 years ago," the woman said.<br>"Come on! What on earth are the chances we'd find anything this many years later?!" the man said in frustration as he kicked a small piece of rubble. It fell down a hole and made a belated cracking noise as it hit the ground on the other side.

The man saw it go down but at first was confused when it didn't make a sound from hitting anything until a few second after he thought it had hit the ground. He walked over and saw an old shaft covered mostly by rubble with a small space that the piece he kicked must've landed in. He starts digging out the shaft and the two go into the hole.

The woman lights a flashlight and sees all kinds of wrecked equipment. She soon finds a small terminal that had miraculously survived whatever had torn through this place. She turns it on and a recording plays. Once the recording finishes, the man, who was watching it with her, says "Wow. That certainly was creepy. Wait the old guy in the video mentioned psychic powers. Maybe that's the source of the disturbance."  
>"We have to get this to Ghetsis." The woman replies.<p>

**5 years ago, Sinnoh, undisclosed location…**

_"I had just escaped from a local team that surrounded me and attacked from all angles with hundreds of their pokemon. I may be powerful but even against those numbers, I would tire. Now I'm sitting in a tree getting whatever rest I can while trying to hide. I'm cloaking myself with my psychic powers to prevent them from seeing me." _  
>"Sniff Sniff. Hound!" Soon after barking, the Houndoom found itself blasted back by an Aura Sphere and passed fighting type move proved too much for it .<br>_"A Houndoom they sent to sniff me out just found me since I can't shield myself from dark types. These humans are smarter than I thought." _

Unfortunately, the signal had already been sent and Mewtwo was surrounded again. He used a Flash attack then rushed into the fray while they attackers were blind. He then used Shadow Claw to slash out at several ghost types and knock them out. He finally threw a Psystrike at some Gengar that were knocked out, their poison typing making them vulnerable.

A group of Tyranitar lashed out with a barrage of Dark Pulses, sending Mewtwo back. He countered by throwing out a barrage of Aura Spheres, knocking them out as well.

One of the Gengar had escaped the Psystrike, and decided hit him first with a surprising Shadow Sneak. This was followed by a Faint Attack and a retreat. As it flew away, it spat out a Shadow Ball to hit Mewtwo in the face and send him stumbling to where an Absol was waiting. It slashed at his shoulder with a fierce Shadow Claw and Mega Horn combo that sent him flying. The powerful psychic had already been exhausted from the previous fight, which is why he was hiding. Now that he was found, he was making a last stand before being captured.

Mewtwo stood up and felt something rising within him. Out of desperation, he reached out for it. He was covered by a bright flash and soon stood refreshed and changed. His now crimson eyes glowed a dangerous blue as he mixed in his Aura with his Psystrike attack and blasted it out in a destructive shockwave that demolished everything and knocked out the majority of the pokemon. He then threw out a barrage of Shadow Balls to take out the few remaining Ghost types, since the Aura in the Psystrike allowed it to effect the dark types as well. Then, in a flash, he was gone.

**Present Day, Sky above Pokemon Hills Sanctuary…**

Mewtwo was flying over a Unovan city when something fell from the sky and nearly hit him. He looked after what it was and, to his surprise, sees that it was a red pokemon with another pokemon in it's grip as they fall. It's not the fact that they're falling that shocks him, though. What shocks him is that the other pokemon is.

_"Another Mewtwo? How..."_


End file.
